A False Prophet's Far Cry
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: When a cult has gripped the town of Falls End, Montana, a group of federal agents must gather together a resistance in able to bring down the holy army along with it's patriarch Joseph Seed. This is another triple crossover, and there will be a lot of fighting in here. Rated M for a lot of fun stuff, also feel free to read and review!
1. Promo for A False Prophet's Far Cry

Promo for A False Prophet's Far Cry

[Coming soon to fanfiction…]

(Scene opens up to a base within Washington DC, home of the Anti Cultist Front, and the Director of the ACF handing one agent Masane Amaha a folder as she opens it to reveal a picture of a cult leader by the name of Joseph Seed.)

 **ACF Director:** Agent Amaha, we have a serious mission for you, we need you to take a team to Falls End, Montana where you are by any means necessary eliminate the target.

 **Masane:** Sir, how many people should I bring with me sir?

 **ACF Director:** I've already assembled them for you, ten of the best to aid you how you see fit.

(A giant screen appears showing ten members of Masane's outfit, five men and five women.)

 **Masane:** Alright, listen up! As of this moment, you're sorry asses are now mine, you obey every order that I give, and I will not allow insubordination in my ranks! Is that clear?!

 **Team members:** (In Unison) Ooh-rah!

[Scene change to the Hope County sign with the hope being overwritten with the word "Sinner"]

 **Joseph Seed:** We must Atone!

(Scene changes to a man with a bible while standing in a small body of water, then a windmill along with a lonely tractor, then a baseball diamond, then a scene shows a woman getting dragged by her arms into the body of water about to be baptized the woman screams "No!")

 **Joseph Seed:** Something is coming, you can feel it can't you? We are creeping towards the edge, and I know that some of you are out there, suffering, but I am here to tell you my children that suffering is a choice, we want you, accept you, and we will take you, willingly or not. But in the end you will thank us.

 **Masane:** I don't think so *Shotgun loads*

 **?:** so what's the plan?

(Scene changes to a crosshairs on a man beating a woman)

Masane: We blow shit up, [Scene where a big rig rams into a barricade while Masane is driving with her hand out the window shooting bad guys] and take this guy down. [Scene change to Masane and her walking through the middle of town shooting all cultists that are in the area along with her comrades]

 **?:** Some say they are doing god's work [Scene shows Masane's head being dunked in the river] other's say they're terrorists. I say, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. Because all they are, is another blip in my scope.

(The man trying to baptize Masane gets shot by the sniper as his lifeless body of the man drops into the water and Masane comes up for air.)

 **Coming This Spring…**

Joseph Seed: The End is upon us! And I will lead you to the gate! For you are my Children, and I am your Father!

(Scene change to a bunch of cult members fighting with pastor Jerome Jeffries and they throw the pastor to the floor as he dropped a bible with a revolver in it, a female ACF member picks the gun up off the floor and shoots all the cultists dead, she then hands the gun to the pastor)

Jerome Jeffries: Make no peace treaties with them! And show them no mercy.

 **When a town is living in fear…**

(Scene shows a man stabbing a star shaped rod into a corpse showing dominance of the cult.)

Joseph Seed: START THE REAPING!

Start A Revolution…

 **Grace Armstrong:** As long as we stand together, then the cult won't break us.

(Scene change to a bear wearing a collar attacking a cult member mauling the guy to death, then another change to a dog named "Boomer" attacking a cult member as Masane aims her gun at the cultist shooting him, another scene change to Masane standing in front of a bonfire with the members of the resistance)

 **Masane:** If these bastards want a holy war, then let's give a holy war they can't win!

(The members of the resistance along with the ACF group cheered and yelled in agreement for the words that sparked a revolution.)

 **Joseph Seed:** Try as you might, you'll never get me.

(Scene changes to the vandalized hope county sign as it begins to black out)

 **A False Prophet's Far Cry**

 **Coming this spring!**

(A/N: Well guys this is going to be the newest project for both Far Cry and GATE but I'm also going to add Witchblade into the mix to keep the excitement going! And this is going to be in the Far Cry 5 universe and I have to wait until next month in able to play it, but as soon as that comes out, expect more chapter, this is only a promo to bring in the hype for this, and I wanted to add this to both my Far Cry and GATE archives, so until the game is released the wait begins, BloodyDemon666 out!)


	2. ACF Declassified Dossier

ACF Declassified Dossier

Login: Amaha Masane

Password: *************

Access Granted

Codename: Witch

Name: Masane Amaha

Ability: Natural Born Leader

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 31

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 127 lbs

Bio: When Masane immigrated into America, she and her young daughter Rihoko were caught up in a cult conspiracy, and young Rihoko was taken from Masane as she was being baptized, but it turned out that during Rihoko's baptism, she drowned and Masane never forgave the cult for drowning her own daughter and she became a member of the ACF trying to bring any cult to justice, including Eden's gate lead by Joseph Seed.

Weapons: Fully custom carbine assault rifle, customized semi automatic handgun, and a military issue combat knife

xXx

Codename: Ghost

Name: Classified

Ability: Sniper

Nationality: Australian

Age: Classified

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 179 lbs

Bio: Little is known about Ghost, he was a part of the Australian special forces as a sniper. The callsign Ghost comes from the fact that no mention of him outside of classified documents, there were rumours he was taking part in -RETRACTED- before signing up with the ACF.

Weapons: Barrett M95 sniper rifle, Customised FN Ballista, Silencerco Maxim 9, Kukri Knife

xXx

Codename: Avenger

Name: Yoji Itami

Ability: Evasion expert/Ranger

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 33

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 79 Kg

Bio: Itami was a lover of anime and was there when the gate opened and he has fought against the forces that were attacking Japan, after the fight with the empire, Itami and his group came to America to fight against the cult known as "Eden's Gate."

Weapons: Minebea P9, Howa Type 89, and baseball bat

xXx

Codename: Saber

Name: Shino Kuribayashi

Ability: Brawler/Sharpshooter

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 24

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 39 kg

Bio:

Weapons: Minebea P9, M4 Carbine, Bayonet, hand grenades

xXx

Codename: Tiger

Name: Takeo Kurata

Ability: Driving

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 21

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 71 kg

Bio: Tiger has a major fetish for cat girls along with a love for anime as well, he joined the ACF because he wanted to have a little fun taking out the cults of the world since

Weapons: Minebea P9, M4 Carbine, Kriss Vector .45, and a machete

xXx

Codename: Angel Of Mercy

Name: Mari Kurokawa

Ability: Combat Medic

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 23

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 49 kg

Bio: She's mostly a pacifist but will resort to violence as a last resort, she can patch up any member who might be hurt from

Weapons: Minebea P9, Field Medical Kit, Howa Type 89

xXx

Codename: Razor

Name: Tuka Luna Marceau

Ability: Elven Archer

Nationality: Elven

Age: 165

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 39 kg

Bio: Razor was found in a well by Avenger and his JSDF group after a dragon attacked her village and killed most of her fellow villagers, she then

Weapons: Elven Forest Bow, Compound hunting bow, survival knife

xXx

Codename: Rory the Reaper

Ability: Immortal Demigoddess

Name: Rory Mercury

Nationality: ?

Age: 900+

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: ? (no one has been brave enough to ask!)

Bio: Rory Mercury aka Rory the Reaper is an envoy for the Dark God Emroy on her world, and while she looks like a little girl in a gothic lolita dress, she is anything but and upon hearing that Yoji Itami was going in to fight the cult she wanted in since their deaths would most likely please her boss. An important not is that when her lipstick changes colour that means she is at her most dangerous and should not be trifled with in the least therefore she has enlisted with the ACF.

Weapons: Halberd

xXx

Codename: Shadow

Name: Yao Ro Dushi

Ability: Dark Magic/Weapons specialist

Nationality: Dark Elf

Age: 315

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 57 kg

Bio: Little is said about Shadow, but she is lethal in how she takes care of anyone who stands in her way.

Weapons: Mostly taught how to use guns and is also trained in how to use a bow and arrow.

xXx

Codename: Blue Thunder

Name: Arpeggio El Lalena

Ability: Advance Magic/Alchemist

Nationality: Special Region

Age: 24

Height: 5' 8"

Weight:

Bio: As a magic user of the highest level Arpeggio has quite a vast array of knowledge, but upon coming to our world with her step sister Lelei they were both taken by cult conspiracy, only Arpeggio managed to get away from one of their compounds while her sister stayed behind to make sure Arpeggio would be safe and escape. Upon hearing about the ACF Arpeggio signed up for the hope of reuniting with her step sister

Weapons: Magical staff, Magical Beads, small dagger

xXx

Codename: Troppo

Name: Bruce Evans

Ability: Wild Card

Nationality: Australian

Age: 29

Height: 5' 11'

Weight: 170 kg

Bio: An excerpt from Ghost's report: "Take the strength of an Olympic weightlifter and the brains of Albert Einstein and then give them to Bugs Bunny, that is the only way to describe Troppo who gets his call sign from the Aussie Phrase: Going Troppo which means to go crazy! Given that that he acts like his part Looney Tune it's an apt description, and the reason why he joined the ACF...he wanted a challenge and thought taking on 'a bunch of bastards madder than he was' is a good idea. At least he's on our side"

Weapons: Improvised weapons made out of anything he can get his hands on!

xXx

Codename: Demon

Name: Classified

Ability: Akimbo Otaku Mercenary/third degree black belt in MMA/master swordsman

Nationality: American

Age: 29

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 254 lbs.

Bio: As a kid, Demon had an affinity with anime especially ones with lots of violence, after he graduated from high school, he trained under a former US Marine and decided to use his training to become a freelance mercenary, after a PMC known as Hotel Foxtrot took him in, he made his claim as a man who kills for the love of anime, and has a major disdain for those who say anime is a sin along with any religious cults.

Weapons: Custom Carbine Assault Rifle, Dual handguns, Kriss Vector SMG, and a Japanese Katana.

xXx

Codename: Oracle

Name: Lelei La Lena

Ability: Mission overseer

Nationality: Sorceress

Age: 15

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: 39 kg

Bio: The youngest member of the ACF, she has decided to provide overwatch for the team and make sure that the members of the ACF don't run into any trouble, and she also happens to have a major disdain for Eden's Gate as well.

Weapons: Magical staff, Skorpion SMG, UAV bomber drone, along with a kukri dagger

Awaiting Deployment into the Warzone!


	3. 1-Rise Of Eden's Gate

Chapter 1: Rise Of Eden's Gate

(Opening A/N: Okay this is it guys, the first chapter and I've had some buttknocker trying to tell me to read some stories because my "Track record" is lacking in details when I write, here's a little message for you...I'M ONLY FUCKING HUMAN ASSHOLE! I'll write how I damn well please, even if I do lack details, you see I do have strengths and weaknesses, okay so here's the premise, The Anti-Cultist Front or the ACF for short is a branch of Homeland Security has dispatched Delta squad lead by Special Agent Masane Amaha who lost her daughter due to a baptism when she accidentally drowned, Masane blamed herself for the death of her daughter, but when she found out the man responsible for her daughter's death was none other than Joseph Seed himself. So Masane has gathered a group of highly trained agents to help fight Eden's gate most of the members were a part of the Special Region Mission and therefore had the ability to bring down the militant cult plaguing Hope County, but in able to fight an army cult, you need an army yourself, so Delta Squad will need to fight alongside the resistance in able to fight and liberate Hope County from Eden's Gate. This story is rated M as usual for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Use Of Alcohol, and for Lemons as well, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Far Cry 5 for that is owned By Ubisoft along with its rightful owners, Witchblade is owned by Top Cow comics along with its owners as well, and all rights respectfully go to the owners of GATE, so let's get to it!)

[ACF Headquarters, Washington D.C. 0700 hours]

The ACF director was a middle aged man with brown chestnut hair along with a neatly trimmed beard, he also had emerald green eyes, and wore a neatly navy blue two-piece suit with a red tie. The director had a call from an inside source that a squad he sent to Hope County has been considered M.I.A. and there was no reports from any of the members whatsoever, so the only thing he could do is assume that they have been killed.

Just then, his secretary buzzed the man letting him know that Special Agent Masane Amaha has arrived since he called for her, and she was a top ranking agent within the organization.

Masane Amaha was a former U.S. Marine colonel who served during the Syrian war, was awarded two purple hearts, two bronze stars, and the congressional medal of honor along with an honorable discharge for her service to her country, she also was an immigrant from Japan, she came to America so she could be able to find some better work stateside.

But little did Masane know, that when she came to America, it seemed that she was swept into a religious cult and they took the only thing that Masane held most precious to her, her daughter, Rihoko Amaha.

One of the cult followers tried to baptize Rihoko but it turned out that she didn't want to be involved, so she tried to resist the baptism and she was forced underwater as she tried to escape but her little lungs couldn't hold any oxygen so she drowned and when Masane found her daughter laying on the bank of the river where she drowned, she tried to do CPR on the young girl, but there was no hope for her, she died and didn't come back.

Masane fought off the cultists as she took her daughter's body and had it properly buried, she swore revenge on the one responsible for the death of her little girl.

She soon found out that the person responsible was Joseph Seed.

Masane walked into the director's office as she saluted the man as a sign of respect for her superior.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Masane asked, the director nodded as he pulled up a list of members for her squad.

"As a matter of fact, I did, you see these men and women? These are the members of your squad, I need you go through their files and understand them fully, as soon as you and your team are ready, head for Hope County Montana, understood?" The Director asked, and Masane nodded, she wanted to go after the cult leader himself, but she wasn't strong enough to take him on at first, now she was ready.

[Meanwhile in Hope County Montana…]

An Irish-Japanese American deputy sheriff by the name of Jason Tanaka was watching footage of the "Father" during one of his sermons, the video was being recorded by a victim who was being shown an example of when a Peggie grabbed the victim and brought him forth in front of the Cult leader, Seed then took his thumbs and gouged the eyes of the victim making Jason cringe a little, it turned out that Jason also happened to be a undercover agent for the ACF as well, he just poses as a cop so he can get close to the target, Jason's code name within the ACF is "Samurai."

"You might want to put that away Rook. You won't get any reception out here." Sheriff Whitehorse said, he was an elderly man with a white mustache along with a cowboy hat and some wide glasses.

"Narcissist much?" Jason asked, * he saw a giant statue of the "Father" Joseph Seed overlooking the compound, he was also joined by a U.S. Marshal by the name of Cameron Burke along with Deputy Hudson and two others who were piloting the helicopter, as they were about to make an arrest on Joseph Seed.

The locals called the members of Eden's Gate Peggies since they were loyal to the father, and it was said that the people of Hope County are preparing for some kind of doomsday coming, and that the only savior the people can count on is the "Father" Joseph Seed.

The helicopter lands and the engine turns off, Sheriff Whitehorse had only three rules.

"Okay listen up, three rules: Eyes open, guns in holsters, and let me do the talking. Got it?"

"Yeah." The Marshal said, he then looked at Jason asking the same question.

"You got it Rook?" Sheriff Whitehorse asked Jason, and Jason nodded with this reply…

"Lead the way, Sheriff." Jason said as he along with Hudson, The Sheriff, Burke got out of the helicopter, they made their way to the church but they met some of the Peggies as tensions were beginning to rise from them, they knew that the Sheriff along with the deputies along with Marshal Burke were going to the church as the Sheriff was trying to keep the peace between Burke and the Peggies, so they made it to the church where the sermon was singing "Amazing Grace" Then the singing stopped as the doors opened and Father Seed began to preach that the end of times were coming, but Jason didn't believe that the end was coming, it was only the beginning of something bigger.

Burke, The Sheriff, and Jason all went up to the altar where the holy man was standing and it turned out that Burke had a warrant for Joseph Seed's arrest.

"Joseph Seed, I have a warrant for your arrest on the count of kidnapping with the intent to harm." Burke said holding the warrant in his right hand showing it to him.

Joseph walks up to the deputy as he knew that this day would come, the Peggies were refusing to give up the Father and tension began to rise up between the two groups, but Joseph walked forward as he was joined by his heralds, Jacob, Faith, and John seeing that their leader was going to be arrested, and it was then that Joseph began to quote a scripture from his bible.

"We knew this day would come, the blood of the lamb has opened a seal and the lord said, open yours to see, and I did, and I saw, it was a white horse, and hell followed him." Joseph said, Jason then pulled out a pair of handcuffs with the intent to arrest the false prophet.

"Rook, cuff this son of a bitch." Burke said, and Jason began to let out a smirk as he placed the handcuffs onto Seed.

"With pleasure Marshal, Joseph Seed, the Hope County Sheriff's office hereby places you under arrest, allow me to read your Miranda rights, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney then we will assign you one personally, do you understand the charges that we're pressing against you?" Jason asked, and in a calm tone of voice, Joseph had one thing to say...

"You should just walk away from all of this, it's not too late." Joseph said as he was being escorted out of the church and towards the helicopter that was waiting for them, it seemed all too easy for the officers of the law, and the Peggies began to heckle at the deputies along with the Marshal and the Sheriff taking their "Father" away from them.

"Keep moving." Jason demanded as the biracial deputy-sheriff walked the cult leader out of the church, the Peggies still heckled and they were wanting Seed to be released, but Jason along with the others kept moving.

As soon as the group got to the helicopter, the deputies and the sheriff all drew their guns trying to scare off the religious group.

They all began to climb into the helicopter with their prisoner in tow, as soon as they were all in the helicopter, the Peggies began to climb onto the helicopter as if a scene from a zombie movie.

The helicopter began to take off, but the Peggies were being sliced up by the spinning blades, the blood along with the gore began to stain the windows of the helicopter and many of the Peggies were falling off since the helicopter was being held up, but it seemed that the aerial vehicle took too much damage and began to drop like a boulder.

"Brace for im-" Said Pratt as the helicopter crashed hard onto the ground, but little did anyone know, Jason was wearing a body camera and it was being sent to the ACF headquarters.

Masane showed it to the rest of her team as she knew what kind of group they were up against.

"Alright team listen up; this is the man we're going after. Joseph Seed, the people say that he's a religious leader with the intent to bring in those who want to have their souls saved, and it seems that he's using drugs along with other methods to bring in new members, and that's where we come in. One of our undercover agents has been trying to make an arrest on him. But we lost track of him somewhere in Hope County, as you should know, we still don't know if he's alive or dead. So it's up to us to bring him home along with bringing Seed to Justice. As you should know, I'm not going to be dealing with any insubordination from anyone on this team, do you understand?" Masane asked and all the members shouted out in unison.

"Ooh-Rah!" Showing that they are complying with the orders of the leader, as soon as the orientation was over, the members all began to load up onto a military issue C-130 cargo plane heading for Montana.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's the first chapter, now I know that I just put an asterisk next to the spoken word of the Deputy, now in the game, he or she is mute, but I wanted to give mine a voice and be able to interact with what people are saying, so no big deal on that, and now it seems that the ACF is being sent to arrest Seed along with anyone associated with him. Chapter 2 will be the beginning of the game itself and we also get to see the ACF members in action, so stay tuned if I were you. Also feel free drop a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter as well, so until the next chapter… this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. 2-The Reaping Begins

Chapter 2: The Reaping Begins

(Opening A/N: Now here's the totally fun part, when we last left our beloved deputy, Peggies were climbing all over the helicopter and trying to break the cult leader free from his captors, and it seems that they didn't get too far and now it seems that our heroes have been tracked down by the Peggies and to make matters worse, Joseph Seed has broken free, what kind of madness will happen next, let's find out.)

The helicopter landed upside down as there was no sign of Joseph Seed anywhere, dispatch was trying to get ahold of anyone who was still alive, Seed was sitting next to Burke, but still, he was a dangerous person doing god only knows what, just then Jason heard someone singing "Amazing Grace."

Then like some horror movie Joseph appeared as he kept singing.

"I told you god won't let you take me." Seed said as he grabbed the headset and spoke into the microphone. "Dispatch, everything's fine here, no need to worry." Seed said slyly, and Nancy knew that it was Joseph Seed that answered her.

"Very well, praise be to you father." Nancy said over the CB, the helicopter began to leak fuel as the deputies along with Burke tried to free themselves knowing that if they stayed, then everyone would perish.

The Peggies then joined their father as he knew that the time to begin what they were trained to do, the reaping has begun.

"Now is the time to show these false followers the true power of Eden's Gate, BEGIN THE REAPING." Seed ordered his followers as the Peggies grabbed Hudson as they pulled her out, Burke and Jason began to fight with the seat belts that kept them in their seats, and they began to make a run for it, the Peggies tried to shoot at the deputy along with the Marshal as they were running from the gunfire and both men were unarmed.

Jason headed for a nearby trailer which had two Peggies Jason was a highly trained third degree black belt in karate, jiu jitsu, along with being a professional boxer, so hand to hand combat is in his element.

So Jason crouched as he began to tap into his inner ninja, he snuck up behind one of the Peggies as he quickly snapped the neck of one Peggie and slammed his fist into another Peggie causing the other guy to hold his neck since he crushed his windpipe.

Jason then saw a baseball bat ripe for the picking, so Jason quickly picked up the bat and swung it a couple of times getting a feel for it.

He then decided to search the house for anything useful, just his luck, he found a Kimber 1911 Colt .45 along with some handgun ammo, as soon as he made sure that he had a full clip, he headed for the location where Burke was calling from, as soon as he got to the trailer, he opens the door and Burke rushed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Burke, it's me!" Jason said surprised as Burke backed off knowing that Jason wasn't here to harm and he knew that he might've been mistaken for a Peggie.

"Okay, Rook check that Room over there, we need to find a way out of here." Burke said, but little did they know, that the Peggies began to shoot the trailer as they were trying to shoot both Burke and Jason, but they both jumped through the window and they both shot up as many Peggies as possible and they headed for pickup truck, Burke got into the driver's seat as he began to hot wire the truck, after a few attempts, Burke got the truck going and Jason climbed into the passenger's seat as he climbed out the window shooting as many Peggies as possible, as soon as they made it onto the main road, Burke's plan was to make it to Missoula and contact the national guard in hope to bring down Eden's Gate, but it seemed that it was going to be a bit easier said than done. The Vehicle was starting to get some unwanted heat from the enemy as they past a gas station, the bullets hit the back of the truck and there sitting in the bed was a bunch of dynamite.

"Rook, use the dynamite to take out as many of these bastards as possible." Burke said, and Jason grabbed a stick of dynamite as he lit it, then threw it at a truck causing it to explode.

"Take that you Peggy motherfuckers!" Jason said as he tossed another stick of dynamite and took out another truck.

But their luck was about to run out, an airplane began to buzz over them and it began to open fire on the truck containing both Burke and Jason, so they tried their best to escape the plane but with no avail, when they got to the bridge...the plane dropped a bomb onto the bridge causing Burke to swerve off and land into the river below, Jason and Burke had to swim out of the truck since it didn't do any good with a truck sitting in deep amount of water, so they both had to swim for their lives, as soon as they made it back to the surface, the Peggies found Burke and they carried off across the Henbane river.

Whereas Jason however was saved by a bald man who wasn't with the group, but he could see the potential in the deputy's eyes, he could be the kind of person who could be able to start a resistance.

So he carried Jason off to his bunker so he could be able to recuperate.

* * *

[Meanwhile with the ACF…]

The C-130 that was carrying flew over the Whitetail mountains as the members of the ACF decided to HALO jump into the Whitetail mountain territory, as soon as the parachutes opened and the ACF members landed, they came across a double agent for the Whitetail Militia, and he was also African/British American, and he spoke with an Southern American accent.

"Y'all ACF?" Asked the young man.

"Yeah. I'm the team leader, 'Witch'." Witch answered. "You must be the Whitetail who is escorting us."

"Yeah. I'm 'JD'."

"Where's the rest of your militia?"

"Look...you asked for an escort to the county and now you got it. Me and my people are trying to win this war and we're kind of losing end because of that fuckin' eldest Seed, Jacob. I'd lost two of my best friends already...those two were in my squad back in Rangers and saved my life too many times." JD said, and little did the group along with JD know, that Jacob was in their midst, he opens a music box as it played the song "Only You" and causes everyone to to become overpowered by the music then blackout, as soon as everyone came around, they found themselves locked up. But little did the Peggies know that JD was playing for the resistance side, he didn't want to have his cover blown, if Jacob caught him releasing the ACF agents, he could jeopardize the whole mission.

As soon as he had the cells opened, he had to time the guards patrols in able to get out without anyone raising the alarm, it turned out that a deputy has been placed under the brainwashing system like the others, he wanted to use people to make them into their elite killer militia, according to JD, Jacob uses a music box to make people black out, then he puts you through some kind of murder drill where you're on the clock and you have to kill in able

"Come on. I'll take you guys to the resistance in Fall's End so I can get back to the Whitetails." JD said as he snagged a truck as the ACF members began to pile up as he plowed through and headed for the town of Falls End.

Kurokawa decided to stay with JD and make sure that nothing bad happens to him, as soon as the truck made it to Falls End, the rest of the ACF loaded off of the truck and JD along with Kurokawa drove back to the Whitetail mountains.

* * *

[Falls End]

As soon as the team got to Falls End, it seemed that it had become overrun with Peggies and it also had a plane watching over the place, to make matters worse, it seems that they were lining up the civilians in a line and about to execute them but there was a guardian angel watching over them, one guy was on the water tower, but it seemed that it was Ghost who was on the water tower about to drop some Peggies, when he had one in his scope, he curled his right index finger around the trigger as it sent a single bullet into the skull of one Peggy as it killed the poor bastard before any others had a chance to retaliate, the other ACF members charged in guns blazing with the element of surprise going to the members of the ACF, and the Peggies being the losers of the fight. As the town was cleared from their influence, there were two souls we saved, one guy who had Japanese/Spanish descent who went by the name Daisuke Del Rio and the other was a Chinese dude by the name of Liu Song, as soon as both men were free, they both grabbed some weapons from the dead Peggies, the town of Falls End has been liberated and the members of the resistance came to town looking to keep it out of the clutches of Eden's Gate.

The members of the resistance burned all the property of those who pledged their allegiance to Joseph Seed's cult.

* * *

[Back to 'JD' and Kurokawa]

Somewhere in the Whitetail mountains under the control of Jacob Seed the oldest of the Seed family.

The jeep where Kurokawa and JD were driving in to make there way to the Whitetail militia base is parked and abandon. Somewhere in the forest having privacy, Kurokawa found herself in the arms of her beloved JD as he was wanting the medic to be his girlfriend as she wanted him to be her boyfriend as well.

JD then kissed Kurokawa as she wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that they have found love in each other.

"Ah man I missed you." JD said as he broke off, Kurokawa loved him as much as he loved her.

"I missed you too...but you do know that we're on a mission." Kurokawa replied, she knew that there was a lot to do, and she couldn't let anything stand between her and those who needed her help.

"I know...I know...but it's been a while since we've been together. I was hoping that maybe we could go on a date..you and me when this is all over." JD suggested, and Kurokawa agreed with a nod.

But it seems that the moment of their love making, the whitetail militia members had the lovers surrounded, but JD signalled them that neither one of them were with Jacob Seed.

"JD, Eli sent us out to collect you. We need you to report back to him about the team that came in." Said one of the Whitetail militants, JD nodded as both he and Kurokawa both got into their vehicle as the drove to the location of the Whitetail's hideout, JD then opened the vault door as he offered Kurokawa entry into the Whitetail's hideout, as soon as Kurokawa went in, JD joined her, she saw that there were a lot of injured and wounded militants, her time would soon come, but she needed to report to Eli of the Whitetail militia.

As soon as JD and Kurokawa arrived to Eli's office, Eli was frustrated that they were losing militants right and left, and it was due to Jacob brainwashing people to fight for him.

"You see what we have to deal with here? Jacob keeps using brainwashing techniques to turn people into his murderous slaves." Eli said as he appeared right behind Kurokawa, it jumped her for a second, but Kurokawa saw what kind of a person the Eldest Seed was, she felt nothing but anger and hatred towards the Seed family, she wanted to make them pay for doing such things, even if they are a doomsday cult, people's lives are nothing more than forfeit if they can't adapt, survive, and kill.

Kurokawa clutched a fist as she saw a wounded whitetail member die on the bed and she couldn't be able to do anything.

"I'll help out as much as I can, the rest of my team is in Falls End taking care of the Peggies, but as long as I'm here with JD, I'll help out as much as I can." Kurokawa said, and Eli saw a fire being lit within the medic.

"Welcome to the Whitetail Militia." Eli said as he extended a hand to her as she shook it out of a sign of respect.

She then got to work on patching up a badly injured Whitetail militant, and he also happened to have some information on some hostages that Jacob was going to use as leeway against the Whitetails, he then whispered the information on the whereabouts the hostages were to Eli and then fell asleep trying to save some strength.

"Can you fight?" JD asked, and Kurokawa nodded, she wanted to show JD that she could pull her own weight.

JD and Kurokawa then left the bunker to see if they can rescue the hostages.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, I'm going to call out a major Microaggression on the guest that called me a Weeb, *P.C. Principal's voice* Wee-woo, wee-woo, Just because someone likes to mix anime and video games together into a crossover let alone is a fan of anime, is insulted by being called a weeb?! That is like insulting a person on their racial ethnicity! And that is a microaggression that will not stand! *Trololol* Who the fuck cares about a weeb? *Me (P.C. Principal's voice) MICROAGGRESSION! (Punches landing) Also another thing, I didn't come up with Troppo, that was Autistic Grizzly since that was his character, and also Troppo is just Troppo, he isn't Junkrat or any other type of character, he's his own person, some of the characters came from my closest readers and friends, so yeah they made this story possible, so anyone else want to suffer another Microaggression? I didn't think so, anyway, keep all Trololos to a minimum please, on second thought, I'll just ignore and delete them. But as always feel free to send a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, OC, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
